greysanatomyfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Temporada 1 (Grey's Anatomy)
La primera temporada de Grey's Anatomy se estrenó el 27 de marzo de 2005 y terminó el 22 de mayo de ese mismo año. ended May 22, 2005. Fue transmitida las noches de los domingos a las 10 por ABC. La temporada consistió de 9 episodios, aunque originalmente iba a tener 14 episodios, pero fue acortada por ABC para terminar la serie junto con Amas de Casa Desesperadas. Se planeó originalmente que el episodio Bring the Pain fuera el final de la temporada. Sinopsis Tramas *La b:vatalla de Meredith para mantener la enfermedad de Alzheimer de su madre en secreto. *La atracción de Meredith a Derek Shepherd. *El enamoramiento de George con Meredith. *Izzie haciendo frente a las críticas por ser una ex modelo. *La relación de Cristina con Burke y su aborto. *Una lucha de poder entre el Dr. Burke y el Dr. Shepherd en el hospital. El final de la temporada introduce a Kate Walsh como la Dra. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd, ex esposa de Derek, aunque para otras áreas donde se emitió la temporada, Meredith esperando (Temporada 2, Episodio 5) fue el final de temporada en su lugar. Elenco Elenco Principal *Ellen Pompeo como Dra. Meredith Grey (9/9) *Sandra Oh como Dra. Cristina Yang (9/9) *Katherine Heigl como Dra. Izzie Stevens (9/9) *Justin Chambers como Dr. Alex Karev (9/9) *T.R. Knight como Dr. George O'Malley (9/9) *Chandra Wilson como Dra. Miranda Bailey (9/9) *James Pickens, Jr. como Dr. Richard Webber (6/9) *Isaiah Washington como Dr. Preston Burke (9/9) *Patrick Dempsey como Dr. Derek Shepherd (9/9) Estrellas Invitadas Recurrentes *Kate Burton como Ellis Grey (3/9) *Skyler Shaye como Katie Bryce (1/9) *Anjul Nigam como Dr. Raj Sen (2/9) *Anna Maria Horsford como Elizabeth Fallon (1/9) *Kate Walsh como Addison Forbes Montgomery (1/9) Estrellas Invitadas *Lauren Bowles como Alice Franklin *Ever Carradine como Athena Co-Estrellas Recurrentes *Moe Irvin como Enfermero Tyler (4/9) *Kristy Munden como Enfermera (2/9) *Noelle McCutchen como Enfermera Vivian (2/9) *Billy Wood como Residente (1/9) *Robin Pearson Rose como Patricia (2/9) *Kerry Carney como Resi (1/9) *Kerri Higuchi como Elizabeth Chen (1/9) *Steven W. Bailey como Joe (2/9) *Kathleen M. Darcy como Anestesióloga (2/9) *Helene McCardle como Doctor (2/9) *John O'Brien como Técnico Jeffrey (2/9) *Jack Merrill como Técnico (2/9) *Sean Palmer como Interno (2/9) *Patricia Bethune como Enfermera Ginger (1/9) *Walter Wong como Técnico (2/9) *Sarah Utterback como Enfermera Olivia Harper (3/9) *Shenita Moore como Enfermera (1/9) *Joyce Guy como Sra. Henry (1/9) Notas y Trivia *Esta temporada sirve como el remplazo de media temporada de Boston Legal. *Todos los voice overs (voz en off) de esta temporada fueron narrados por Meredith Grey, haciendo de esta la única temporada en la que los narra todos. *This is the only season not to premiere in September, due to it being a mid-season replacement. *A common mistake in the first season is that the attending surgeons often do procedures that are not part of their field of specialty, such as general surgeons operating on lungs. *Se terminó de grabar la temporada el 28 de marzo de 2005, un día después de que la serie se estrenara en televisión. *Todos los personajes principales aparecieron en todos los episodios, excepto por Richard Webber, quien estuvo ausente en 3 episodios. Episodios A Hard Days Night.jpg|'A Hard Day's Night'|link=A Hard Day's Night 102-1.jpg|'The First Cut Is the Deepest'|link=The First Cut Is the Deepest 103-5.jpg|'Winning a Battle, Losing the War'|link=Winning a Battle, Losing the War 104-5.jpg|'No Man's Land'|link=No Man's Land 105-5.jpg|'Shake Your Groove Thing'|link=Shake Your Groove Thing 106-5.jpg|'If Tomorrow Never Comes'|link=If Tomorrow Never Comes 107-2.png|'The Self-Destruct Button'|link=The Self-Destruct Button 108-2.jpg|'Save Me'|link=Save Me 109-7.png|'Who's Zoomin' Who?'|link=Who's Zoomin' Who? Recepción Lanzamiento del DVD El box set de "Grey's Anatomy: Temporada Uno" fue puesto a la venta en la región 1 el 14 de febrero de 2006. Detalles El box set contiene los 9 episodio de la temporada, con una extendido. La caja contiene dos discos. Extras *Under the Knife: Detrás de Escenas de Grey's Anatomy *Anatomía de un Piloto *Disecando Grey's Anatomy **Piloto – Shonda Rhimes y Peter Horton **Piloto – Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl y T.R. Knight Galería Promocionales del Elenco Posters GASeason1Poster.jpg Categoría:Temporadas Categoría:Grey's Anatomy